


Moderation and the Lack Thereof

by Carrigan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Complicated Relationships, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, implied ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrigan/pseuds/Carrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Tumblr prompts:<br/>"What about zilo where zayn is getting dicked by Louis and Louis by Liam? So that whenever Liam does something spectacular zayn will feel it too, like Liam could be laying down and rocking into Louis while zayn is riding Louis? I just want something where all of em have a dick in them/ or have it in somebody"</p>
<p>& </p>
<p>"Ok this fandom has let me down so much and all I've ever wanted was fic where lilo DP zayn, and since you like all Zayn pairings if you feel like writing it, I'd build you a shrine."</p>
<p>Louis isn’t sure whether to resent him or pity him or buy him a fucking beer. Welcome to the ‘I’m a Sad Fucker Who’s In Love With Zayn’ Club. It’s a shit deal, truly. Comes with hardly any benefits, and they don’t even get t-shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moderation and the Lack Thereof

“This isn’t gonna fuckin’ work.”

Louis looks over at Zayn, who’s standing in the middle of the hotel room in nothing but his boxers with his arms crossed mulishly. He’s all frowned up, with a look on his face that says ‘I want you to think I hate this, because I’m kinda nervous and need some reassurance, but I’m way too prideful to say this out loud.’ Louis is, of course, a wonderful person, so he obliges.

“Come now, we’ve got it all planned, see?” He saunters over behind Zayn, placing his hands on Zayn’s hips and aligning their bodies so that Zayn can feel his semi-hard cock right at the small of his back.

Rule number one of introducing Zayn to new things in bed: remind him there’s a dick involved. Specifically, a dick that will be going inside of him.

“We’ve dragged poor Liam out of bed already, I mean look at him? He’s worked up just at the sight of you. And can you blame him?” Louis rubs one hand over Zayn’s abs, rubbing over the lean muscle in the way he likes, then dips his fingers into the waistband of his boxers.

“He came here just for us,” Louis whispers, making sure his lips and the tip of his tongue brush over the shell of Zayn’s ear when he talks. “He brought his big cock here just for us, and you’re telling me you don’t plan to use it?” His fingers wrap lightly around Zayn’s cock, and both of them are getting hard at Louis’ words.

That’s rule number two: don’t stop talking. Louis is particularly good at this rule.

Liam, for his part, is just lying on the bed, watching the two of them and looking mesmerized. He’s got a hand on himself, palming his cock almost as an afterthought, seeming focused more on staring at them.

Once when they were particularly high, Zayn and Louis had videotaped themselves fucking. They’d deleted it a few days later, after watching it over and over, but Louis still knows first hand that even their foreplay looks really fucking good.

Louis pulls his hands off of Zayn, which may seem counterproductive but is imperative to rule three: make him come and get it.

He leaves Zayn where he’s standing and goes back over to the bed with Liam, who can’t decide whether to look at Louis crawling toward him predatorily, or Zayn’s cock tenting in his boxers. Louis doesn’t mind his indecision, honestly, because in all fairness it’s difficult to take your eyes off of Zayn even when he isn’t half naked with a hard on.

Liam’s hand is still around his cock, and Louis pushes it away to grab at it himself, staring into Zayn’s eyes as he fists it. Liam really does have a nice one, long and thick and slightly intimidating. Louis has plans for the three of them, and the sooner Zayn gets his ass in the game (pun intended) they can start.

“Look at him,” Louis says, showing Liam off like he is his own pride and joy. “He’s all ready for business, locked and loaded if you will.” He squeezes around the shaft and grins at the sharp intake of breath he gets in return. “Primed and ready for all your arse-fucking needs!”

He waves his hand around Liam’s cock like he’s a presenter in those cheesy infomercials Zayn loves, while Liam watches incredulously. Louis is nothing if not theatrical, and he’s trying his best to put on a show for Zayn that makes him comfortable. He thinks it’s working.

“Stop playin’ with his dick like that, it’s not a fuckin’ Shamwow,” Zayn says, but he’s walking over to the bed and climbing in, so Louis will count it as a win. “Tell me your great, ingenious plan, then. Let’s hear it.”

Louis hums happily, then rolls away from Liam so he can press a kiss onto Zayn’s lips. It’s kinda fun, knowing there’s someone watching them, and it makes him want to show off. He holds the back of Zayn’s neck with one hand and slides down both of their boxers with the other, with only minor amounts of fumbling. Louis deepens the kiss, pulling moans out of Zayn just so he can swallow them. He pulls away to see the glassiness in Zayn’s eyes when he opens them, and pats him on the cheek lightly.

“So about that plan,” he says, directing Zayn body so he’s scooting around the bed on his knees, then gently shoving him so he’s laying down next to Liam. Emphasis on the “gently” because Zayn will complain like he’s some delicate flower if Louis touches him too roughly, and also because Louis is way too fond of him to actually touch him too roughly.

Louis takes a second to survey his handiwork. Two fit boys, two of his best friends, in this bed, where they’re all gonna fuck. He’s proud of this moment, if he does say so himself. He claps his hands together, signalling the start of whatever the hell this is, and grins down at the pair of them.

“Zayn!” He shouts, probably a tad bit too loud for the ambience or whatever shit Zayn goes on about, and points at him, then twirls his finger around in what he assumes is the universal signal for ‘get on your hands and knees.’ Zayn doesn’t move, just raises his eyebrow because he’s a prat, so Louis continues, saying, “We will start with you blowing Liam, Liam you will be getting blown, and I will moderate.”

“That was the least sexy thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” Zayn says, and Louis is offended. Coordinating threesomes is hard work, and excuse the hell out of him for taking it seriously.

“I dunno, I quite liked the part about me getting blown.” Liam looks over at Zayn and nods, like they’re talking about planning lunch and not about cocksucking. Louis rolls his eyes and groans, because they’re getting off-track.

“Just fucking start already, for the love of Christ.”

Zayn grumbles, but rolls over and slides down to Liam’s cock. It’s obvious that Liam wasn’t actually ready for them to begin. Louis can tell by the look on his face and the fact that he whimpers as soon as Zayn gets his mouth on him. Poor guy, he doesn’t know what he’s in for. Zayn is great at a lot of things, and fortunately enough for Liam, giving head is one of them.

While Zayn goes about sucking Liam’s brains out through his dick, Louis takes a minute to appreciate him from this angle, even though it’s one he’s accustomed to. It’s practically instinctive after all this time for Zayn to prep himself while sucking cock, since it’s usually just him and Louis in bed. And sure enough it takes only a few seconds for him to get comfortable and then he’s got a dry finger rubbing around his hole.

Louis takes that as his cue. He’d purposely neglected to give Zayn any lube, knowing he wouldn’t get very far without it. He grabs his jeans off the floor and pulls the cherry flavored lube out his pocket, specifically chosen because Zayn hates the taste of artificial cherry flavoring, and he’ll make that scrunchy ‘I’m disgusted’ face Louis loves when they kiss later.

He pushes Zayn’s hand to the side and swipes around Zayn’s hole, slathering the lube around like he’s fingerpainting. Zayn flinches away, and Louis cackles. He’s still smarting a bit about the “least sexy thing ever” comment, so this makes him feel better.

“Fuck off back there.” Zayn pulls off Liam’s cock to say it, and swats his free hand at Louis even he’s too far away to reach. Liam pops his head up, aggravated at the interruption, and glares at Louis.

“Really not the time to dick around, unless your actual dick is involved.” Liam’s hand is in Zayn’s hair, and he can see the grip tighten when Zayn dips back down to resume his important business with Liam’s cock. Both of their complaints die with Zayn showing off his blowjob skills, and they seem perfectly content without him.

Louis sneers, because no, he will not “fuck off.” If anything, he will fuck on. He takes back everything nice he ever said about these ingrates who wouldn’t even be fucking if it weren’t for him. Louis is going to definitely reap the fruits of his labor, the fruits being getting to fuck Zayn and the labor being Zayn in general. He pours a bit more lube on his fingering hand, or as he calls it in polite company his right hand, and wastes no time in pressing his entire face into Zayn’s ass.

Sex is just about the only thing in life that Zayn doesn’t appreciate going slowly, so Louis is fairly unsurprised at the enthusiastic reaction he gets from sticking his tongue in Zayn’s ass, but it’s still nice to know his efforts are appreciated. Judging from Liam’s moan, Zayn’s probably doing his life-ruining deepthroating routine, and from the added whimpers Louis can tell it’s the one with the tongue.

He presses one finger into Zayn quickly, a faster transition than usual, but excuse the hell out of him for wanting to get his dick inside someone, like, yesterday. He licks around the rim, forcing Zayn’s body to relax and let him in, and he can tell he’s doing something right because he’s the only person in the room not losing their fucking mind.

Louis wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking it to the sound of Liam and Zayn’s combined moans, and hums out his satisfaction. Zayn responds with a low-pitched groan of his own, which in turn has Liam cursing. Louis knows first hand that having Zayn moaning around your cock is a stressful experience, so truly he sympathizes with Liam.

It’s not long before Louis’ three fingers deep in Zayn, pressing in as far as he can and rubbing at Zayn’s prostate. Louis is actually quite pleased with their progress, and looking at his fingers disappear into Zayn’s ass starts giving him ideas.

He pulls his fingers out, and quickly gets his cock situated up against Zayn’s hole before he can start complaining. They haven’t been going for too long, but Liam has already started to get red in the face, and right then Louis decides he wants something more than just a regular threesome. It’s dangerous, wanting these kinds of things and pressing these kinds of boundaries, but no one has ever called Louis’ way of life “safe”.

“I wonder,” he says quietly, watching his cock slide against Zayn’s hole, the head catching on the rim but not pressing in. He’s not artsy like Zayn, but he can’t help think what a beautiful picture this would make, Zayn’s hole kissing the head of his cock and trying to pull him in. “Zayn, I’ve got a question for you. Let poor Liam breathe for a second.”

He waits for Zayn to pull Liam’s dick out of his mouth, most likely just to curse at Louis for interrupting them again, and then he pushes his whole cock into Zayn with one motion. From this angle he can see Zayn’s full-body reaction, from head to toe. The tensing of his shoulders, the way his back shifts as he arches and presses back onto Louis’ cock, the flexing of his biceps and the veins in his wrist as grips the sheets.

Louis doesn’t like to get sappy, but Zayn is without a doubt his favorite person in the world that’s not related to him by blood. Even outside of moments like these, when they aren’t in the middle of sex and Zayn isn’t moaning and begging to be fucked. But sometimes Louis just has to take a second to bask in the deep appreciation he has for Zayn’s existence.

After that second is over, he pulls his cock out just enough to have Zayn whining at its absence, then thrusts back in, over and over, pushing his cock so deep into Zayn it has both of them cursing. Because while Louis might adore every breath Zayn takes on this Earth and all the other sentimental shit that entails, he also adores all the breaths Zayn doesn’t take because Louis is fucking him within an inch of his life.

At this point Liam is still laying on his back, awe obvious on his face, frozen like he doesn’t know what to do. Louis kind of wants to roll his eyes, because this is why he’s the Threesome Moderator(™). Zayn turns into a moaning mess once you get a dick in him, and Liam can’t stop staring like he’s a virgin on a porn set. Louis scoffs and shakes his head - they’d be absolutely useless without him.

“Come on then Liam,” Louis says, words emphasized by a particularly hard thrust. He’s panting a bit now, and Zayn’s making those high-pitched noises Louis loves while he grips his hips and fucks into him, and Liam’s just sitting there like a lump. “Haven’t you ever seen porn before? Act like you know what your cock’s for, mate.”

Liam’s movements are stuttered when he gets up on his knees, like he still doesn’t quite know what he’s doing. Louis actually does roll his eyes this time, waves his hand to beckon Liam forward, then points to the back of Zayn’s head.

“Put your cock in his mouth.” Louis didn’t think he’d actually have to direct people how to have sex, but he refuses to let this threesome be a twosome regardless of the configuration. “Do it now.” He leans over Zayn’s back so they’re pressed together completely, and it feels amazing for both of them, but pleasure wasn’t his end goal here. Louis reaches and grabs a fistful Zayn’s hair and pulls until he’s balancing on his hands again instead of his elbows.

Louis stops thrusting completely, ignoring Zayn’s protests, but grinds into him as best he can without tipping over just to appease him. He’s holding Zayn by the hair still, and Louis knows what a pretty picture Zayn makes when he’s on his hands and knees, neck curved and head tilted back as he looks up at you. Liam finally obeys and inches the final bit forward, cock in hand, and guides it into Zayn’s mouth. Louis lets go of Zayn’s hair and straightens back up.

“There’s a good lad,” Louis says, resuming his thrusts at a faster and harder pace than before. He holds Zayn in place, gripping at his hips, and watches as Liam gets bold enough to push his cock all the way down Zayn’s throat. They’re settling into a rhythm, and it feels amazing, but Louis still wants more.

Louis removes one of his hands from Zayn’s hips, and drags it down Zayn’s ass. He rubs his thumb around Zayn’s hole, feeling the friction every time he enters him, and lets his fingertip catch on the rim. Zayn notices immediately when Louis slows down his thrusts and pushes his hips back for more, but Louis stops him.

“Remember that thing I said I wanted to try?” Louis is out of breath, and he tries to sound casual even though he feels like his head is going to fly off. He circles his finger around Zayn’s entrance, rubbing at the rim, until his fingertip slides in with his cock. When his finger presses in, as deep as it will go, Zayn’s arms buckle and he loses his balance, and Liam’s hand tangled in his hair is the only thing that keeps him up.

Zayn moans, a long, high-pitched, hurt-sounding noise that fades into soft chokes as he takes Liam’s cock even deeper than before. Liam looks alarmed at the noises, and Louis’ about to tell him Zayn’s fine, but Zayn beats him to the punch by stopping Liam before he can untangle his fingers from Zayn’s hair.

Louis can tell by the way Zayn’s head is tilted, and by the way Liam’s looking down, that they’re staring into each other’s eyes, completely forgetting that Louis’ the reason they’re even experiencing this right now. He presses another finger into Zayn, just to break their moment, just to hear him squeal and watch him shiver. Even through the hazy mess of jealousy that’s clouding his head, he moans at the feeling of his fingertips touching his cock while it’s inside Zayn.

Louis can tell he’s gripping onto Zayn’s hip too tightly, but he wants to leave bruises. He wants his fingernails to leave marks that he can bite into later when it’s just the two of them. There’s a dark possessiveness inside him, an ugly shadow that only Zayn can kiss and smoothe away, and it wants to leave a part of himself on Zayn’s skin, in his DNA, in every fiber of his being. So that no matter who they invite into their bed there’s always a reminder, a sign, spelling out ‘L-O-U-I-S’ in big neon letters across all of Louis’ favorite places to touch.

Zayn is moaning almost nonstop, and while he’s usually still in bed while Louis does all the work, this time Zayn’s the one who won’t stop moving. He’s squirming, trying to arch into both of them at the same time, like he can’t tell which pleasure he wants more. Louis can see his arms trembling, struggling to hold himself up, and there’s already teardrops drying on the backs of his hands and on the sheets. Louis thinks he might actually rip the fabric if he grips them any tighter.

It doesn’t take long before neither Louis nor Liam are actually moving much at all. Zayn is just trapped between them, muscles quivering. Liam’s face is starting to go red again, and Louis genuinely doesn’t know how he’s lasted this long with Zayn swallowing and moaning around his cock. Zayn himself is obviously about 2 seconds away from blowing his load.

But still… Louis wants more.

“God if you could see yourself, Zayn. You’re doing so fuckin’ well. Makes me wonder how much you could take, honestly.” Louis rubs a third finger at Zayn’s rim, and knows that this is a make or break moment. “Makes me wonder if you could take both of us at the same time. What do you think?” Louis hears Liam whimper and curse, and when he looks up Liam’s got both his hands in Zayn’s hair, clutching Zayn’s head and holding him on his cock.

Liam’s coming down Zayn’s throat, and Louis can see every muscle in his body tense like he just got electrocuted. His hips stutter slightly, probably without Liam even noticing, but Zayn still takes it all, swallowing everything Liam gives him.

“Liam certainly likes the idea,” Louis says, and as Liam pulls out of Zayn’s mouth, Louis starts pushing the third finger in. Without Liam to hold his head up anymore, Zayn drops to his elbows and makes that hurt sound again while Liam looks on, cock spent but still hard, and Louis decides to just go for it. “Come on then, tells us what you think about it?”

With just a slight bit more pressure, all three fingers are in, and Zayn is coming only a fraction of a second later. He groans, but it’s really more of a shout, and his throat and voice are indeed wrecked from Liam’s cock. Louis can’t hold on after that, not when he’s inside Zayn, and Zayn’s trembling and half-crying his way through an orgasm he reached without even one finger on his cock. But Louis’ orgasm just feels like a precursor. Even when he’s cursing and pumping his fingers in and out of Zayn as he cums, what spurs him on the most is the thought of what’s coming next.

Louis eases his cock out of Zayn, using his fingers to press up against Zayn’s walls. He’s all wet inside, in that raunchy way that can only be achieved by coming deep inside someone. Louis hadn’t even thought to grab a condom, they never use them after all this time, and there’s a specific thrum of dark arousal that pulses through him at the thought of Liam’s cock pressing into this part of Zayn that’s already been marked thoroughly with Louis’ cum.

When Louis pulls his fingers out, they’re covered in lube and his own cum, and he can’t stop staring. Zayn is completely pliant when Louis uses his cleaner hand to turn him on his back and lay him down next to Liam, who’s got a look on his face like he can’t believe what’s happening around him. Zayn’s panting, still shaking his way through aftershocks, and doesn’t even open his eyes even when Louis kisses him with cherry lube on lips.

Louis is completely unsatisfied with this reaction, and replaces his lips with his sticky fingers. He watches Zayn’s face frown delicately, like he’s too tired to express anything else, and Louis presses on his bottom lip until his mouth opens. Zayn’s tongue darts out, licking around Louis’ fingers, and his eyes flutter open.

Louis can’t help that his breath hitches when Zayn sucks, never breaking eye contact as cleans the lube and Louis’ cum off his fingers. He’s so goddamn filthy and debauched and without a doubt the most beautiful person in the world. It’s so difficult, being in love with a person like Zayn (not that there’s anyone else in the world quite like Zayn). Because every day you think you can’t love them more, or that they can’t get any hotter, and yet by some defiant miracle they always do. It’s kind of stressful, to be quite honest.

Louis pulls his fingers out of Zayn’s mouth, and kisses him again just because he can. It’s another moment where they’re just putting on a show, taking advantage of there being another person in the room and showing off. There’s something gratifying about licking the taste of himself out of Zayn’s mouth while Liam watches. Knowing that Liam’s cock was just jammed down Zayn’s throat, and yet Louis’ cum is the only thing he can taste.

When he pulls away, Zayn chasing after his lips despite the taste of the lube, Louis looks over at Liam and is unsurprised to find him looking back. Louis smirks, and reaches past Zayn to pat Liam on the leg, as a kind of ‘good job so far’ congratulatory salute. Liam doesn’t react, just keeps staring and tracks Louis’ movements with his eyes as Louis leans off the bed to grab the same bottle of lube that had found it’s way to the floor again.

“I was serious, you know,” Louis says, pouring another squeeze of lube into his hand. Zayn watches as Louis coats Liam’s cock in the lube, and Liam groans low in his throat but doesn’t move to help, just lets Louis do as he likes. “I want you to take both of us at the same time.”

A flush rises to Zayn’s cheeks, as if his body’s finding new reserves of arousal. They stare at each other, and Louis waits for Zayn to say ‘no.’ He leaves the space open for Zayn to say he doesn’t want it, for them to just forget about it, but it doesn’t happen. His eyes flick down to Liam’s cock, laying shiny and hard against his belly, then back up to Louis’ eyes.

“How do you want me?” Zayn says, in a tone of voice he’s definitely picked up from Louis, trying to seem calmer than he is. But Louis can see the flutter of his quickened heartbeat. Liam’s breath hitches as he looks between the two of them in disbelief, and Louis has to actually take a deep breath to prevent himself from either passing out or coming again right now.

Louis is uncharacteristically quiet as he maneuvers Zayn’s body so that his back is pressed to Liam’s chest, with his feet planted against the bed. Liam is the obvious choice to support Zayn’s weight, as he’s the only person in the room who enjoys lifting heavy things in his free time.

Neither Zayn or Liam need to be told what to do this time. As soon as Zayn is laying on his chest, they’re working together until Liam’s got his cock in his hand, and sliding it into Zayn. They get comfortable and start a rhythm, as Liam plants his feet on the bed with his legs spread open, and whether it’s intentional or not, there’s just enough room left for Louis.

Louis moves in between Liam’s legs, and watches as Liam fucks up into Zayn. He looks decadent in this position, with his back arched and his hard cock flushed in the same shade of dusky pink as his already filled hole. He’s just laying there, moaning while Liam fills him up. It’s a beautiful sight, the two of them writhing together like in one of those renaissance paintings Zayn copies sketches of into his notebook. Louis feels like an intruder on their moment, walking in on a scene that wasn’t meant for his eyes.

Zayn has this way about him, where being with Zayn makes you feel like you’re the smallest part of the largest universe. Everyone feels inconsequential and fleeting compared to Zayn, but then he notices you and pays attention to you and makes you feel like you’re worth something just by looking your way. It’s not the first time Louis’ felt like the pauper to Zayn’s prince. But when Zayn opens his eyes and raises an outstretched hand to beckon Louis forward, he thinks maybe it’d be okay if he was just born to be a jester in Zayn’s court.

Similarly, as Zayn forces Liam to halt his thrusts so Louis can join them, Liam looks all the part of the stoic knight. Present to do his duty like his prince requested, but craving so, so much more that he knows he can’t have. Louis isn’t sure whether to resent him or pity him or buy him a fucking beer. Welcome to the ‘I’m a Sad Fucker Who’s In Love With Zayn’ Club. It’s a shit deal, truly. Comes with hardly any benefits, and they don’t even get t-shirts.

Louis uses the leftover lube to slick up his cock and press it up against Zayn’s entrance. Zayn can probably tell that he’s caught up in his own head, because he lets out one of those high, breathy moans that sets Louis’ blood on fire, and it succeeds in drawing his attention back to more important matters. He braces himself, one hand on his cock and one on Zayn’s hip, and Louis can tell the exact moment that all three of them stop breathing.

Zayn is tight, almost too tight, and Louis grits his teeth when he presses inside. Liam looks how they all feel, which is completely overwhelmed. It’s a sensory overload, and it feels like every centimeter of his skin is on fire. There’s the hot, tight pressure of being inside of Zayn, but there’s also the friction and the knowledge that there’s someone in there with him.

Zayn isn’t even moving anymore, is just laying there and taking what they give him, and Louis thinks it’s legitimately the hottest thing he’s ever seen. There’s something more urgent and real about the way Zayn keens high in his throat now, the way he isn’t even saying words anymore, and Louis knows none of them are going to last very long this time.

Liam starts rolling his hips, can’t get much leverage now, but it’s just enough to have all of them feeling it. There’s a whole new element of slick and hot with the way they both fuck into him, a different level of intimacy that wasn’t reached by what they did earlier.

Louis can admit that part of the reason he even instigated this threesome was to scare Liam off. For so long the three of them have been tied together in some weird, sexually frustrated knot, and Louis just wanted to unravel it then send Liam on his merry way. But this moment is the direct opposite of that. As literal as it sounds, it’s like they’re all being bound together even tighter, and any hope Louis had of separating them dies in the resounding opera of their combined moans bouncing off the walls.

This is usually the part where Louis would be teasing Zayn into completion, dirty talking at him until he comes all over himself, but Louis can barely focus on anything except the thought of both him and Liam being inside of Zayn at the same time. He did want this to be good for all of them, truly he did, and it’s good, it’s so fucking good, Louis didn’t think anything in the world could feel this good.

Zayn comes a second time with absolutely no warning. All of a sudden he’s squirming, letting out what sounds like an actual sob, and then every muscle in his body tenses at once. He’s clenching almost painfully around both of their cocks, and Louis can feel his own orgasm rushing at him like a freight train. Liam is cursing and gripping at Zayn’s ribs, and it’s the sight of him coming, knowing he’s releasing in the same hole that Louis’ cock is still buried in, that sets Louis off.

Louis feels his orgasm rush through every cell in his body, and he doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his entire life. It’s like lightning is rushing through his veins, a singing freezing burn attacking all his muscles and frying his brain, and there’s a good chance he probably blacks out for a second or two.

In the aftermath, they lay cuddled together as Liam and Louis soften then pull out of Zayn, and Louis’ the only one coherent enough to get up and grab a flannel to clean them all off with. Zayn lazily tries to bat him away when he comes back, giggling all the while when Louis waves the damp flannel and asks very properly to see Zayn’s willy. Louis uses any chance he can get to say the word ‘willy’ out loud, so he asks Liam the same question, brandishing the slightly-soiled flannel after he’s done cleaning Zayn.

Liam just stares, then shakes his head silently, mumbles something about a shower, and heads off to the bathroom. Zayn watches him go and startles at the sound of door closing, and he’s tense in the quiet that Liam leaves behind. Louis tosses the flannel somewhere behind him, and crawls in the bed to try and kiss Zayn’s hurt little frown away.

This is the part Louis knew he would hate. Because Zayn is sensitive, and probably feels like he’s done something wrong, like whatever is bothering Liam is his fault. But it’s not. It couldn’t be Zayn’s fault, because if it was the wouldn’t all be so gone for him like they are. They wouldn’t all look at him and see the best and worst parts of themselves, and they wouldn’t all dream of some happily ever after that had no chance of existing.

They hear the shower start up, and Louis lays down next to Zayn and cuddles him. Zayn is notoriously comatose after good sex, and he’s hoping Liam will take advantage of this knowledge and stay in the shower long enough for Zayn to fall asleep. Louis can already tell that despite his best efforts, Zayn will be worried about Liam’s fallen mood when they wake up tomorrow.

Louis can already predict what’ll happen in the morning - or rather, as close to morning as Zayn ever sees. Niall will find him first, because he’s got an actual sixth sense for whenever Zayn is feeling down, and subsequently can’t go about his day until he’s lifted Zayn’s mood at least a bit. Then Harry will come around and talk forever about some obnoxious bullshit, which Zayn will lovingly and adoringly nod along to while he pets Harry’s head. Sometime in the afternoon Liam will finally pull his head out of his ass and offer to watch Avengers with for the five billionth time. Zayn will agree, and it’ll be like nothing ever happened.

Then, at the end of the day, he’ll come back to Louis. Exhausted, and smiling, with his love spread out so thin across all of them that Louis thinks he can barely feel it some days, he’ll come back to their bed. He’s used to it now, really. Zayn’s just one person. And yeah, they all love each other, but there’s loving one another and then there’s loving Zayn. And there’s the way Zayn loves them in return. It’s only natural that Louis can’t have all of his love and time.

He may be used to it, but he still fucking hates it.

After Zayn falls asleep and Liam gets out of the shower, skin pink and brow furrowed, Louis walks him to the door. He looks pitiful, really, considering he just had what was surely the best sex of his life, and Louis doesn’t want the night to end like this. He’s been in Liam’s position, felt as lost as Liam does, still does some days, and so he extends an olive branch.

“It’s okay, you know,” Louis says, and pats him on the shoulder consolingly. Liam looks confused, so Louis continues. “Everyone’s a little bit in love with him. You get used to it after a while.” He’s lying. It never gets easier.

But Louis still nods in sympathy, and crosses his fingers internally that Liam recognizes that Louis is giving him an out. Because it’s true. People love Zayn. People have always, and will always love Zayn. He’s mesmerizing and captivating, and people can’t help but fall a little bit in love with him.

But Liam isn’t a little bit in love with Zayn. He’s a lot in love with Zayn. Louis doesn’t know if Zayn feels exactly the same way, but it obviously isn’t completely platonic. Louis can’t tell what would be worse for Liam, if Zayn didn’t love him back at all, or if Zayn didn’t love him back enough.

That’s Liam’s problem, when it comes down to it. He expects so much. In the beginning, they’d all had these dreams and ideals of being The One for Zayn. But they’d all grown out of it and grown up and moved on, at least a little bit, and Liam never had. He still has this sad hope inside him, Louis can see it from a mile away, screaming ‘Notice me! Love me!’ at Zayn every second of every day.

Louis had never truly convinced himself that Zayn would end up with someone like him. He knows what they’re doing now is gonna end eventually, and Zayn will end up with someone sweet and nice with a huge cock who doesn’t fill up spaces too loudly and ruin things and be inappropriate and insecure all over everything all the time. He knows this. He accepts this. It burns and it stings and it keeps him awake some nights when he really admits just how fucking much he’ll miss Zayn when he’s not really his anymore.

But right now, at this moment, Zayn is still with Louis. So he ushers a sad-looking Liam out the door, closes it behind him, and walks back to bed to enjoy Zayn while he’s sleeping and cute and not so mouthy.

Louis cuddles in behind him, pulling him in close so his chest is pressed to Zayn’s back. Their breaths sync together, and Louis fits his hand up over Zayn’s chest so he can feel his heartbeat. He closes his eyes and counts the seconds in the dark, trying to memorize each one. He’ll need these memories one day, when he can’t actually hold Zayn and breathe in the smell of his skin and kiss at the back of his neck.

The greatest gift he thinks he ever could have given Liam was the opportunity to make those memories too. Louis hopes he put it to good use.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on prompt I received on my tumblr @ pinklemonadelucozade.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks to the lovely anons for the inspiration, and I hope you guys like it!!!


End file.
